1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors used for securing power lines to support insulators. More particularly, the present invention relates to a line tie assembly having a pair of line tie components and a protective cushioning pad for location between the support insulator and the power line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power line conductors have heretofore been secured to insulators by line ties which are applied by a linesman. The line tie is ordinarily wrapped around respective portions of the conductor located adjacent to opposite sides of the insulator and around the neck of the insulator after the conductor is laid in a top groove formed in the insulator head. Many different forms of line ties appear in the prior art. Known line ties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,745; 3,288,918; 3,295,311; 3,406,513; and 4,015,073. In addition, an example of a known insulator protector located between an insulator and a conductor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,109.
The line tie is configured to impose a tight frictional grip on the line conductor sufficient to resist axial movement of the conductor relative to the insulator. However, it is well known that line conductors move and oscillate due to wind and other climatic forces to which they are subjected. Movement or oscillation of the conductor against the insulator results in abrasion of the conductor and damage to the insulator head. Therefore, a protective tube or pad, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,073, is typically applied between the conductor and insulator head to prevent such abrasion and damage. This protective device is supposed to be deployed by the linesman at the time the line tie is applied to secure the conductor to the insulator. However, frequently, the linesman fails to apply the protective device and abrasive damage results which reduces the expected life of one or both of the conductor and insulator.
A special tool, called a "Hotstick", is used to apply a line tie, for example the line tie disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,745, to a conductor when the conductor is PG,4 carrying electricity. The typical procedure is to place the conductor in an insulator groove, manipulate the line tie on the insulator with the "Hotstick" and wrap one leg of the line tie about the conductor on one side of the insulator, then wrap the line tie about the neck of the insulator and across the conductor where it overlies the insulator head, and finally wrap the opposite leg of the line tie about the conductor on the opposite side of the insulator. Performance of these steps is tedious and time-consuming, which can further contribute to the linesman neglecting to apply the protective device, i.e., cushioning tube or pad, between the conductor and the insulator. Applying a line tie to an energized conductor in this manner can also be dangerous. A high voltage short circuit may result from contacting a pole, crossarm, or another conductor.
Consequently, a need exists for a line tie design which is easier and safer to apply which secures the conductor to the insulator and will promote deployment of the protective device betwaen the conductor and insulator by the linesman.